1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a numerical value input display which is provided with digit keys for entering a first numerical value to be operated on and unit keys for designating the place of the first entered numerical value and which can display the first numerical value with the place thereof designated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been devised a system in which unit keys designating the places such as MAN (i.e., ten thousand) and SEN (i.e., thousand) are provided in a small electronic computer, namely, an electronic desk-top calculator, to facilitate the entry of particularly great numerical values into the calculator. However, when the display of the calculator is a multi-column display tube, confusion often occurs during the entry. For example, when 10 MAN has been entered by using the MAN key, the display shows 100000. But it may actually be desirable, even after the depression of 10 MAN, to enter a numerical value into the columns less significant than MAN (10,000) and when this is so in connection with an integer, it is may be desirable that four columns can be entered even after the depression of 10 MAN.
On the other hand, when the key of SEN has been used and operated as 100 SEN to enter the same 100000, it may be desirable that information also be entered in the three columns less significant than SEN. Thus, when it is desirable to enter and display 100000, 100000 entered without using a unit key, 100000 entered by using the key of MAN, and 100000 entered by using the key of SEN can differ in meaning and cause confusion to the user. Accordingly, it is necessary that the numerical values entered by these different entering methods be displayed with appropriate distinctions drawn therebetween.